The use of protective films of various types to protect an electronic devices has been a commonly accepted practice to prevent or minimize wear and tear or damage to the device. In general, currently available protective films use inconvenient methods to secure the film to the device, e.g., loop or hook fastener patches, or use an adhesive to attach the film. Adhesives, for example, can build in strength over time and can be difficult to remove. In addition, the removal can cause damage to devices with touch sensitive screens that are composed of several layers, separating and damaging one or more of the sensitive screen layers upon removal.
A disadvantage of currently available protective films that don't use adhesive for the protection of screens of personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless telephones, hand held computers, and the like, is that interference patterns are formed when the screen protector is deformed by pressure exerted upon the surface, i.e., the use of a stylus to point to a function on the device. These interference patterns are commonly called Newton rings. The Encyclopedia Britannica states: “in optics, a series of concentric light- and dark-colored bands observed between two pieces of glass when one is convex and rests on its convex side on another piece having a flat surface. Thus, a layer of air exists between them. The phenomenon is caused by the interference of light waves; i.e., the superimposing of trains of waves so that when their crests coincide, the light brightens; but when trough and crest meet, the light is destroyed. Light waves reflected from both top and bottom surfaces of the air film between the two pieces of glass interfere. The rings are named after the English 17th-century physicist Sir Isaac Newton, who first investigated them quantitatively.” Newton rings caused by the pressure exerted by the stylus can obscure the icon on the screen or can cause the icon image to be out of focus. This can be aggravating at the least to the operator.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a screen protection film that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.